warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WikiGuestUser/ShadowClan: Overpowered, or not?
ShadowClan I was playing on my 2nd save file with my ShadowClan she-cat named Lionflower. I noticed that I was gaining A LOT of reputation and experience. I realized that it's probably because ShadowClan has the hunting bonus, carrionplace, lots of herbs, and doesn't fight ThunderClan and RiverClan often. Think about it. Prey Every piece of prey can give 2 reputation if dropped on the fresh-kill pile. You can hold 9 pieces of prey at once. With the hunting bonus, it takes about 2 seconds to get a single piece of prey successfully. That's 18 seconds of hunting prey. But then there's the time wandering around looking for prey. Let's assume that the "finding the prey to target" part takes 1 minute in total. Actually, 1 minute 30 seconds. So... 1 minute and 48 seconds to get 18 reputation. That's almost enough for a bonus coin! Then there's carrionplace. Carrionplace has new prey almost every day. That's even more ''prey! Herbs And then there's herbs. Herbs is probably the only thing really with a disadvantage. But then there's the advantage. There's a lot of horsetail. I mean, ''a lot of horsetail. Probably more horsetail in ShadowClan than goldenrod in ThunderClan, comfrey in RiverClan (which honestly isn't that much, so the bar is pretty low), and feverfew in WindClan. Or maybe I just think there is. But you can talk to the Medicine Cat Apprentice and just cancel any other quest. However, there is a slight disadvantage in the herb department. There is a quest for comfrey. RiverClan territory is diagonally opposite to ShadowClan territory, meaning it is the farthest away. Comfrey is in RiverClan. Comfrey is usually at the mostly inaccessable part of the gorge. So that's... pretty inconvenient. But besides the WindClan/RiverClan battle at the entrance to the gorge, there really isn't any fighting there. But the gorge creeps me out so hmhm there's that too 0-0 Also, WindClan and ShadowClan fight a lot And I don't think ShadowClan has an herb quest for feverfew So that's good And then you get more herbs for the little Medicine Cat Apprentice and you can just be an awesome Medicine Cat Assistant Battles BUT WIKIGUESTTTTT HOW COULD NOT FIGHTING THUNNNDERCLANNNN AND RIVERRRCLANNNN BE AN ADVANTAGEEEEEE? Well, it is an advantage. ThunderClan has the combat bonus. I think I've said enough for that. BUT WIKIGUESTTTT HOW COULD NOT FIGHTING RIVERCLANNNNN BE AN ADVANTAGEEEE? Well, RiverClan can swim. They kind of have a fighting bonus. "Oh you want to fight me while my health is low? Well I'll just hang out in the water where YOU CAN'T GO and wait and then FERAL SLASH!" And ShadowClan doesn't usually have to deal with that. Unless the medicine cat apprentice made you go out getting some comfrey for that inconvenient quest that gives ShadowClan a disadvantage ''' '''That little piece of fox dung So I think that the answer to the question is: Yes, ShadowClan is a pretty easy life. Category:Blog posts